


Raise Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Raise Hell

They both belong in hell.

Because they have raised hell.

They have blood on their hands.

Which will never wash off.

But if they go to hell.

They will go together.


End file.
